Ori and the Blind Forest Story
by Oragonking
Summary: This story tells the adventure of Ori, as he's on a quest to save the Spirit Tree and the Forest of Nible from a terrible fate.
1. Part 01: The beginning

**Ori and the Blind Forest is a very beautiful story. It made even grown ups cry and I love this game too. Since no one made a story of Ori's adventure's from the game, I decided to write it.**

* * *

 **Part 01: The beginning**

"We shall always remember the night… When I lost my light to the Great Storm."

In the beautiful Forest known as Nibel, it was the middle of the night as Nibel was basked in the lights of the Moon and Stars in the sky. Till a powerful storm came to the Forest. In the center of Nibel stood a giant spiritual Tree. This Spirit Tree is the guardian of Nibel, a mystical being tasked with maintaining the balance of the Forest along with his children, the Spirit Guardians. He created them so they could help him with the task of protecting Nibel. Right now, all the Spirits are taking shelter when the Great Storm came. Water rains hard down the ground and the clouded sky was brightened by the flashes of lighting. Wind blew hard at the Ancient Being, who have withstood the strongest of storms. What the Spirit Tree couldn't prevent, was the wind taking away a glowing leaf from his branches. Spirit Guardians are born from the Spirit Tree fallen leaves. And now, the Ancient Being has lost his unborn child as the wind dragged the leaf away from its parent.

* * *

 **-Swallow's Nest-**

On a cliff close Swallow's Nest, sat a large creature with a spotted belly and her arms, chest, head and back are covered with black fur. Most of her lower half is a lighter shade of purple while her face is pure white. Her name is Naru, she sat on the cliff looking at the forests of Nibel with a forlorn look on her face. She didn't care that she gets wet from the hard rain or feeling cold from the freezing wind. She gave a sigh as she continued to observe at the edge of the cliff. But then…

Naru: Huh?

She saw a glowing white leaf being carried by the wind as it started to fall to her home.

Naru: What is that?

Being curious, Naru stood up and began to slowly follow the leaf as it began to fall to the ground. When Naru reached the glowing leaf as it landed on a rock it subsequently burst in a gleam of light, which made Naru to cover her eyes. As the light dimmed, Naru was able to see again and saw to her surprise that the glowing leaf has transformed. In its place laid a white creature that's giving the same glow as the leaf, it looked to have a humanoid stance and has a Cat-like tail. On its head are two short horn-like ears, and underneath them are larger ears. It's small feet looked like white hooves. Naru was very amazed at what she saw, as she got closer to the newborn creature.

Naru: No way… Are you…

She carefully grabbed the white creature as she took a closer look to it, which brought her a familiar sense. She noticed that the creature was a newborn while he began to shiver in discomfort from the cold.

Naru: Calm down, little one.

Naru began to embrace the white newborn to shield him from the cold. The child was beginning to calm down at the warmth he's sensing. He gave a sigh a he snuggled closer to Naru, which brought a small smile to her face. Knowing that this white infant is an orphan, Naru has made her decision.

Naru: Don't worry little one, I'll take care of you.

She then hugged the infant closer as she laid her head on his.

"When Naru embraced my light... As a child of her own…"

* * *

 **-Naru's Cave, Swallow's Nest-**

 _3 years later_

"She has named my light, Ori."

As the Sun began to cast its glow on the sleeping forest, it began to wake up the creatures of Nibel. The sunlight also reached a cave, which is the home of Naru and her adopted child, Ori. Inside the cave were a few wooden baskets filled with fruit, there was a table on the right, above are what looked like two lanterns hanging on the ceiling and one dreamcatcher. There are two nests, one big nest that lays at the end of the cave and one small nest, which lay atop a ledge of the wall, beside the small nest is a rock with paintings on it. On this nest was the sleeping creature that Naru adopted as her child. His name was Ori.

Ori: Mmm…

The young white creature began to stir from his sleep. His eyes then opened revealing them to be dark blue. He sat up and stretch a little before jumping down the cave's floor.

Ori: Mommy?

He looked around the cave before deciding to go outside. He was then greeted by the beauty and luscious greenery of his home and there she was, Ori's mother was checking one of the trees looking for fruit.

Ori: Good morning, Mommy!

Naru heard Ori as she turned around to look at her adoptive son and gave small wave.

Naru: Good morning, Ori.

She then opened her arms and Ori happily ran to her as Naru playfully threw Ori up in the air before catching him again. She gave Ori a piggy back-ride as she returned to what she was doing. She shook a tree before an orange fruit fell which she caught, she then give it to Ori.

Naru: Here, Ori.

Ori ate the delicious fruit as Naru put a cross on the tree, showing that it no longer has any fruit as well as the other trees. She then started to search for more fruit and on the other side of the stream stood more unpicked arborescence.

Naru: Look Ori, there's more fruit right over there.

Ori saw where she was pointing at. But it was to far away for them to reach.

Ori: But how will we get over there, Mommy?

Naru gave Ori a small smile.

Naru: We'll build a bridge.

All day, they were working on building the bridge, taking breaks, until finally at night they reached the other side. After their hard work has ended, they began to eat the delicious orange fruit to their hearts content, since they haven't eaten all day. Ori then picked up a bunch of fruits in his arms.

Ori: Mommy, I'll bring these fruits back at home.

Naru: Okay, Ori. Just be careful.

Ori began to make his way back to the Cave, though he didn't hear the thundering sound that reverberated in the sky, or that it lit up.

"On that fateful night… When I lit the skies ablaze… I called out to Ori."

Just as Ori was about to reach home, the sky exploded and became ablaze with light. Ori was completely stunned at what he saw, he didn't pay attention when he dropped the fruit's he carried. For some reason, he felt that the light was calling to him.

Naru: ORI!

Naru quickly came running in a panic, but Ori wasn't paying attention to her when she grabbed him before safely going back inside the Cave. Once inside, Naru was no longer in panic as she's now relaxed now that she and her son are now inside, while Ori still continued to watch the brilliant light outside.

"Yet hope never came."

* * *

 _3 more years later_

Some time has passed since sky was ablaze with light. Ori and Naru continued to live like it never happened before. But then food began scarce, and the plants inside the Cave started to whiter. Both Ori and Naru haven't eaten in a long time, with Naru holding a sleepy but starving as she put her son on his nest. She then slowly walks to the entrance before noticing the last piece of fruit lying on the ground. She pick it up as she looked at it but then shook her head as she dropped the fruit before going outside.

Naru: (It's not enough. We'll need more.)

Outside of the Cave is a horrifying sight. What was once a beautiful scenery with lots of greenery and blossoms is now filled with wilted plants and dry trees. The forest of Nibel is in a treat of decay. As Naru's starts looking for any life and nourishment, the stream has long since dried up and their fruity sustenance were extremely lacking.

"Through the passage of time… Life withered and decayed… When the forest was blind"

She then found a little cluster of orange fruit but sadly it was far from Naru's reach as the fruit are high above a tree. Naru attempted to climb the tree, but just when she was about to touch the fruit the branch she was holding broke and she fell hard on the ground. Fortunately, Naru wasn't badly hurt from the fall as she sat up and looked sadly at the fruit she couldn't get before turning her attention back to the Cave.

"When the Forest turned blind"

Inside the Cave she picked up the last fruit before looking at her son. Ori woke up when Naru gave him the fruit at his nest. He looked at his mother who began to rest at her nest, he then choose to offer the fruit he gave him to her. But she shook her head as she refused.

Naru: No my dear, you need to eat. I'm fine.

Ori looked at his mother sadly before turning his attention to the Cave entrance.

"Still hope showed its face"

After eating the last fruit, Ori decided to look for food as he now stood at the base of the tree were Naru failed to get the fruits.

Ori: I need to find food for Mom.

He looked up at the cluster fruit that Naru failed to get before looking down at the base of the tree. At the base is a hole and Ori just saw a hole near the branch of fruits. Taking his chances that it could bring him up, Ori entered inside the tree trunk hole and just liked he hoped he managed to climb at the branch with orange fruits. He now began to shake the branch to make the fruits fall. Once he's done, he carefully hopped down from branch to branch until he reached the ground, right near the food for his mother.

Ori: Mom will be very happy one's she sees all the food I brought!

Ori has now picked an armfull of fruits and started his way back home. Along the way, he started to think about his fond memories with his mother; When they eat together, played together, build together, rest together, searched together, until finally, Ori reached the memory when his mother took him inside the home in panic. Ori still wondered why he was being pulled by that blazing light in the sky, but he decided to forget it as he wishes to stay with his mother. He didn't took notice of a crawling figure that's watching him. He has now reached his home which was dark and colder then usual. He then dropped the fruits and happily presented on to his mother, who was still resting since he left.

Ori: Look, Mom! I found food! I looked for it just for you!

But for some reason, Naru remained unresponsive, which confused Ori.

Ori: Mom?

He then slowly walked to his mother before speaking to her again.

Ori: Look, Mom. This orange fruit is still healthy to eat.

His mother still hasn't responded. At this, Ori began to worry as he shook her.

Ori: Mom, what's wrong? Why aren't you waking up?

Naru still didn't opened her eyes and her left arm fell from her. Now in panic, Ori is now shaking his mother harder as he desperately tried to wake her up.

Ori: Mom, why aren't you waking up!? What's wrong?!

He then jumped on her, but it caused Naru to slump from the wall she was resting.

Ori: Mom?

At then it finally dawned on Ori at what happened. His mother gave him the last fruit for him, not caring for own. And because of this, she died of starvation. For him. Tears began to form in Ori's dark blue eyes as he silently cried on his mother.

"An orphan once more… With no reason to stay"

At the edge of a fallen log that lays near the edge of a cliff, Ori was watching the dying forest ahead. He knew that he can no longer stay at home, so with a heavy heart, he left his only home to look for someplace else to live. He carefully climbed down the cliff before saying goodbye to Swallow's Nest, the place where he once lived happily with his mother.

* * *

 **-Near the Sunken Glades-**

In his despair at losing his mother, Ori has not eaten as he weakly trudged through darkness of the decaying Forest.

"Searching for my light"

Ori felt very hungry as his stomach groaned from hunger. He's also feeling very weak, since the decay of the Forest, Ori had less and less energy inside him. Combined with his hunger Ori felt so weak he's having trouble climbing a fallen log.

"So weak and so frail"

He finally managed to climb on the log and slowly continued walking, only stopping when he thought he heard someone.

Ori: I-Is somebody there?... Can you help me…

"When his cries is met with silence"

Ori was responded with only the deep silence of Nibel, he sadly thought that he just imagined it. He continued walking as he's now stood in front of a thorny bush. Ori carefully tried to slip through the bush but he then tripped and fell, getting him badly scratched from the thorns.

"And hope went astray"

Ori got as he continued to slip through the thorn bush, still getting more scratches from the thorny vines. He felt to ground on his hands when he managed to got out. He looked back at the bush behind him before continue to walk on fours, only to fall again as he tried to crawl down a slope. The fall wasn't far but he still got hurt.

"When my child's strength faltered"

Ori got up as he slowly shook his head, he felt more and more weaker now. He can now only drag his body on the log he landed but he's now starting to succumb to starvation and loss of energy. Tears began to form in Ori's eyes as he knew that he's going to die as well. The last of his strength has disappeared as he now laying there, his thought's going to every moment of his life. Through the time Naru raised him as her son and all the good times they had till the saddest times. Finally, Ori's eyes closed as his mind turned to the one person that made him happy.

Ori: (Mom.)

"And the last breath was drawn"

Ori gave on final breath as his end has now come, the light on his body started to flicker as his life is vanishing. But then… a miracle has happened.

Near Ori's fingers grew a white flower that's giving the same glow as his. Then, thousands of white flowers grew around Ori as their light chased away the cloud of darkness around him. Appearing from said clouds is the dying Spirit Tree, light began to appear inside him as he sensed Ori's dying light.

"My light revived Ori, a new age had dawned"

* * *

 **Well, this is the first chapter of this story. I'm very excited for the new adventures of Ori and his new sibling, the hatchling of Kuro.**


	2. Part 02: The lost Light, Sein

**Sorry it took me so long. To any Ori lovers, can send me a sweet lullaby song in PM?**

* * *

Part **02: The lost Light, Sein**

 **-Near the Sunken Glades-**

"Go to the Sunken Glades… and find what was lost"

Those were the words Ori heard before opening his eyes. As he woke up, he noticed to his surprise that he was flouting in the air. He was surrounded by this glowing white light. And not only that, he no longer feels hungry, thirsty or tired. He was… revived. When he landed back on the ground, he looked at himself before noticing all the glowing white flowers around him.

Ori: Wow…

Ori was awed. He has never seen these kind of flowers before. He then noticed something that he has only seen far away from his home, the dying Spirit Tree. And from what he's seeing, was that the glowing white flowers was heading to, or rather… they came from the tree. Ori then looked at himself with a thoughtful look.

Ori: Who… am I?

Ori didn't thought much, but he once questioned himself what kind is he. He doesn't look like anything to his mother, he has white fur instead of black and he glows were his mom does not. In fact, he and his mother are completely different.

"Go to the Sunken Glades… and find what was lost"

Ori: The Sunken Glades?

Those are the words Ori heard when he woke up, the Sunken Glades is one of the places of Nibel his mother told him about. She taught him everything about what is in the Forest. He is now aware that in front of him is the Sunken Glades. He doesn't know were did that voice came from, but then he turned his attention to the Tree and remembered the strange connection he felt during that night 3 years ago. Having nothing else to do, Ori began his journey to the Glades. Perhaps it will shed some light on who he really is.

* * *

 **-Sunken Glades-**

In the Sunken Glades, there were a lot of broken platforms hanging there. Ori didn't knew who put them, though. He entered a cave and then jumped over the toxic smelly water until he reached a dead end. Before he turned around to go back…

CRASH!

A loud crashing sound was heard and when Ori turned around he was confronted by a strange armored creature. A Rammer!

Rammer: Grrrr…

The Rammer then charged at Ori with the intention of smashing him to the wall. Just before he was hit, Ori jumped just in time as the Rammer crashed through the wall, revealing another path.

Crash!

Before the Rammer turned around, he was crushed by a huge rock that fell from the ceiling. After calming himself now that the danger is over, Ori continued to the revealed path until he's outside again. As he walked over a log he saw something giving a small glow.

"Deep in the forest, Ori found what was lost"

Ori: Huh? What is that?

As curiosity got the best of him, Ori carefully approached the glowing object. At closer look it seemed to be some sort of sphere. Hesitantly, he picked up the orb with his hands and took a closer look at it. But then, the orb in his hands started to glow brightly.

Ori: H-Huh!?

Ori did not understand what is truly going on as to his surprise, the orb began to float out of his hands as the light intensifies, which didn't go unnoticed as the orb then gave out a loud boom of light that was heard and seen in the Sunken Glades. As the light dimmed, the orb was now flying around 'till Ori heard a soft female voice coming from it.

Light orb: My strength… is returning.

Ori was no longer scared as he heard the soft voice coming from the light orb.

Ori: Who… who are you? And what are you?

Sein: I am Sein, the light and eyes of the Spirit Tree.

Ori: The light of the Spirit Tree?

Sein: Yes… Wait…

The orb then flew around Ori as she was inspecting him.

Sein: I haven't seen a Spirit Guardian like you before.

Ori only tilted his head as he gave Sein a confused look.

Ori: What's a… Spirit Guardian?

Now this brought a surprise to Sein, anyone that is born knows what they are from their parents. Unless…

Sein: Wait … Are you the lost child that disappeared all those years ago?

Ori did not answer as he doesn't know what Sein was talking about. But then they turned around as they heard someone approaching.

Sein: They must have saw my light!

Coming out and above the trees are amphibious creatures known as Stompers. Ori was very afraid as the three Stompers approached him and Sein.

Sein: Don't you dare approach this child!

Before Ori knew it, Sein fired ray of lights that hit one of the Stompers and knocked it down. The other two Stompers then jumped at Ori, who managed dodge before they could land him. They were then defeated by Sein as well. With the danger over, Ori looked in awe at Sein. He didn't knew that a small orb could do that.

Ori What was that that you did?

Sein: I can generate Spirit Flames, but only in small amounts.

Ori then watched to his surprise as the creatures disappeared in a yellow light.

Ori: What happened to them.

Sein was silent for a moment before she responded.

Sein: "Their lights shall return to me" those are the words the Spirit Tree once said if this ever happens.

Ori: If what happens?

Sein: If the Forest has gone blind.

Before Ori could ask any further, a loud screech was heard as a shadow passed over them above the trees.

Sein: Oh no! She's here!

Ori looked at Sein with a terrified look, still not knowing what is truly going on.

Ori: Who is here?

Sein: No time to explain! Let's hurry and hide!

Ori and Sein then run to the cave Ori came from, as the shadow passed again without knowing that they were ever there. After passing the smelly toxic waters again, Ori and Sein exited the cave as Sein sensed something.

Sein: This is…

Ori: What is it, Sein?

Sein floated away from Ori as she approached a cluster of corrupted purple plants, before destroying it with her Spirit Flame, revealing a cave.

Sein: We'll hide in here till she's gone.

Ori followed Sein to the cave entrance, and inside was some sort of well that's emitting a white light coming from it. Ori is getting the same sensation he felt when he woke up a while ago.

Ori: What is that?

Sein: This is a Spirit Well, Ori. They're ancient structures that Spirits used to quickly traversed all of Nibel. The light of the Spirit Well will also replenish your strength when you're weary. Come on Ori, try it.

Ori hesitated a little before climbing on the well. One's he dipped himself in the pure glow-like water, he felt the exhaustion from running to here disappear. He gave a relaxing sigh as the light of the well was comforting.

Sein: Tomorrow in the morning we'll be heading to the Spirit Tree.

Ori: The Spirit Tree?

Ori knows a few things about the Spirit Tree his Mother Naru told him, he always felt a connection to the Tree that he cannot explain.

Ori: Sein… Before, you called me a Spirit Guardian. What am I really?

Sein: You will get all your answers once we get to the Spirit Tree. I also want to know a few things about yourself, Ori. But in the meantime, you should rest and get some sleep.

Ori couldn't argue about that. Despite being reenergized by being in the Spirit Well, he did feel a bit sleepy. So with a small yawn he closed his eyes and started to go to sleep, while Sein was watching Ori closely.

Sein: Ori, even though you're very young, you're Nibel's only hope now.

* * *

 _Morning_

As morning came, Ori began to head for the Spirit Tree with Sein as his guide. Sein told him that in order to reach the Tree they have to traverse the caves of the Spirit Cavern. In the meantime, Sein heard Ori's story about himself.

Sein: I see now. That's why you didn't came during the Light Ceremony.

Ori: Light Ceremony?

Sein: It was an attempt to call you, Ori. But with what happened after that, it's a good that you didn't came.

This made Ori curious.

Ori: What happened after the Light Ceremony?

Sein: Let's just say… it's connected to why the Forest has gone blind.

Now this brought a shock to Ori as he stopped walking and looked at Sein.

Ori: What!? Sein, you have to tell me… Why did the Forest go blind? If that didn't happen, then Mom wouldn't have…

Ori stopped as his eyes closed and began to tremble and whimper. Sein understood that the lightless creature that raised Ori, Naru, was very dear to this young Spirit. She floated closer to Ori as she tries to comfort him.

Sein: I'm sorry for your loss, Ori. I promise, you will know everything about what happened as well about yourself once we reached the Spirit Tree, okay?

Ori nodded a little and he and Sein continued walking. They then stood in front of a stone wall with holes in it.

Ori: What's that?

Sein floated a little closer to it to inspect.

Sein: This is a Spirit Gate and it's blocking us… they were built for protection, before the days of decay.

Ori got closer as he looked at the holes in the gate.

Ori: Then how do we open it?

Sein: They required Keystones to open. There are some nearby since they can only be used by a Spirit Guardian.

Ori then began to search for these Keystones. According to Sein, these Keystones are the key to open the Spirit Gate, and it can only be done by the hands of a Spirit Guardian. The Keystones were hidden for protection in case somebody tries to take it. Ori then managed to find two Keystones. One in a small hole blocked by a boulder, and one above the hollow of a tall tree. With these two in hand Ori returned to the Spirit Gate and put the Keystones into their respective slots. The Spirit Gate then gave a small glow and just like Sein said, it opened. After passing through, they reached the entrance to the Spirit Caverns.

* * *

 **-Spirit Caverns-**

The Spirit Caverns were known for their many caves and the crevices that let some light pass through, giving a spiritual feel. In front of Ori and Sein was another Spirit Gate.

Ori: Another Spirit Gate?

Sein: Yes, Ori. Just like the Spirit Wells there are many around Nibel. They were build for protection, before the days of decay. To reach the Spirit Tree, we must pass the Spirit Caverns that lie beyond this gate. The Keystones to open it are hidden here somewhere. Let's go find them.

From what Ori learned, the Keystones were hidden in very well secret locations so nobody could find them. And even if they, it can only work in the hand of a Spirit Guardian. After finding two Keystones, Ori opened up the Spirit Gate and continued his path till he reached the entrance to the Spirit Caverns.

The Spirit Caverns is a place with many caves that leads underground. The cracks in the caves allowed rays of light to illuminate a few places of the caverns, giving it a spiritual feeling just by seeing it. As much as Ori wants to sightsee he must be heading to the Spirit Tree. He then started crossing on an old bridge to another Spirit Gate ahead, until…

Krrrr…

Ori: Huh?

The next thing Ori knew, the old bridge broke as it can no longer hold itself together. He landed on a slope in one of the caverns, and before he knew it, he started rolling down the caverns with Sein following him.

Sein: ORI!

Ori kept rolling deeper into the Spirit Caverns until he rolled of a high ledge. Luckily, he landed in an underground lake with a loud splash. Sein hovered above the water until Ori came out coughing a little.

Sein: Ori, are you alright?

Ori: Cough, cough… I'm okay.

Luckily for Ori he knows how to swim as he swam of the lake before shaking the rest of the water off him. He looked around before turning his sights to the opening he came from, which is very up high.

Ori: I don't think I'll be able to back up there.

All of a sudden, Ori sensed something or someone behind him. When he turned around, he saw that it's somebody that looks exactly like him, and it looks like he's hurt.

Ori: Excuse me… Are you alright?

The figure didn't respond. When Ori approached him, he simply vanished till he appear a little far from Ori. Not knowing what else to do, the you Spirit Guarian followed the strange apparition.

"There were those that turned to hope…"

Ori continued to follow the strange apparition as he crossed on a wooden bridge atop the water. From what he was able to get, the apparition seemed to be hurt as he was limping and fell down only for him to get up again and continue to wherever he tried to go.

"…When she ravaged and killed"

What Ori found next was something he has never seen. There was some sort of small dead tree with a small light on top of it. Ori then saw the apparition again, but he seems to have collapsed and it looked like his light was transferred to the tree.

Ori: Sein… What is this?

Sein flew down to were the fallen apparition was before looking back at the old tree.

Sein: Listen Ori, the light of the Spirit Tree lives in all of us. He is the reason we're alive, he's the reason we grew. When he called to find you, many years past… we were attacked, wounded, and killed by our foe.

She then hovered above the small light that's on top of the death Tree.

Sein: Now these Ancestral Trees are all that's left behind. Come closer now and feel the light of Fil, the Spirit inside.

Ori did what she told as he walked in front of the Ancestral Tree. When he got close enough, he floated of the ground again when the small light is being transferred to him. This also causing the death Ancestral Tree to come back to live. Once the transfer was done, the Ancestral Tree is now alive with leaves growing on its branches. Ori looked at himself as he felt a little stronger for some reason.

Ori: What happened to me?

Sein: Why don't you climb that wall there and find out?

Ori looked at the closest wall Sein told him to. Ori wasn't very good at climbing, but somethings tells him that he can do it now. When Ori got close to the wall he grabbed the rocky surface, and instinctually, he jumped and then grabbed hold tight, staying hanging on the wall. Ori was surprised at what he just did before continuing jumping on the wall till he finally reached the top. Once Ori got his breathing back he looked back down the wall and then at himself.

Ori: How did I do that?

Sein: The Guardian Spirits have many unique talents. Some are normal, some are special. Fil had the talent to Wall Jump ever since he was born. And now, that talent belongs to you now, Ori.

Ori then looked up at Sein.

Ori: Do I have an unique talent too?

Sein: I think yours will take some time to surface. Now, let's continue heading to the Spirit Tree.

Thanks with this new skill, Ori was able climb all the way back to the surface. But on the way, Ori spotted something or someone moving in the shadows.

Ori: Huh?

Ori stopped as watched at the direction at the moving figure but it's no longer there.

Sein: What's wrong, Ori?

Ori: I though I saw someone there.

Sein: It probably was another creature Ori. Like the one's that attacked us remember?

Ori wasn't so sure about that but he let it go as he continued walking, unaware that the same strange figure is watching him. The figure then turned away as it headed somewhere. It then found what it was looking for. A lever that it pulled down and started some sort of mechanism as sounds of moving gears was heard in the Forest. Ori and Sein heard it as well and when they looked for the source of the noise, they saw to their shock wooden spiked clubs that's moving in rotation.

Ori: W-What is this!?

Sein: It seems to be some sort of defense mechanism! It prevents enemies from further advancing!

Ori: But… the Spirit Tree is up ahead, right?

Sein: Yes. Fortunately, your small size may help you pass through them. But you still have to be careful.

Just as Sein said, Ori was able to pass the traps and obstacles and reached back to the surface. He also found more Keystones on the way as he opened up the Spirit Gate and started headed north. But on the way, Ori also found another obstacle.

Ori: What kind of plants are these?

Right ahead of him and Sein are strange orange flowers that are uncontrollably shooting purple glowing projectiles everywhere.

Sein: This is another result of corruption. The plant life has changed because of this.

Nevertheless, Ori continued on. Dodging purple projectiles until finally, after a long day of walking, Ori has finally reached his destination.

* * *

 **-Spirit Tree-**

"Somber they found me, dormant and still"

Ori and Sein has finally arrived to the Spirit Tree. Said Tree barely holding into life as Ori watched the sad state it's in on top of a Spirit Well.

Ori: The Spirit Tree. I sometimes wanted to came and watch it up close, but I never expected to see it like this.

Sein was checking the Spirit Tree, as she is trying to sense the condition he is in.

Sein: Ori…

Ori: Yes, Sein?

Sein: The Spirit Tree! He must have used the last of his strength to save you…

Ori was now clearly surprised to hear that.

Ori: Wha… The Spirit Tree… was the one who saved me?

Ori remembered that when he no longer could continue, he felt all his strength restored when he awoke, surrounded by white light. And an abundant of glowing white Flowers have sprout from the Spirit Tree.

Spirit Tree: Indeed, my son…

Ori jumped in surprise when he heard a deep, ancient and powerful voice. He then took notice that the voice came from the Spirit Tree.

Ori: Did… the Spirit Tree… just talked?

Sein: Yes, Ori. The time is now for you to hear our story. From the day we lost you, to the Light Ceremony, and to our enemy who hated our light.

"We told Ori the tale of her misguided will"

* * *

 **I saw the game The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince. And I'll say it's a very beautiful and emotional story. Even though the english version has yet to appeared, it stroke my heart and made me cry in the inside when I learned of the story. I loved it so much, I hope that the company will make a famous franchise of it and an anime. I advise you guys to watch it. And don't forget to review.**


	3. Part 03: The Spirit and the Blue Joy

**This is a story I made myself in order to show how Ori is dealing with this quest he's been given.**

* * *

 **Part 03: The Spirit and the Blue Joy**

 **-Spirit Tree-**

" _Flashback"_

"I called out to Ori, but my child never came"

The Spirit Tree was stretching his light all across Nibel, as he was searching for Ori. All the Spirit Guardians of all shape and sizes were present, as they were hoping that their parent find their missing sibling. The light that was spreading across the Forest was coming from the higher branches, when suddenly…

?: Skrrreeeeeeeeeech!

A gigantic Owl drenched in darkness appeared out of nowhere as she was heading toward the Spirit Tree. The Spirits were running away to safety as the giant Owl landed on the ground, she began attacking the Spirits before her attention turned to the light coming from the Spirit Tree. With eyes ablaze with white hate she flew above the higher branches. As she landed close to the light she grabbed it with her talon. With a few tugs she managed to ripped the light from the Tree, darkening the ancient being in the process. She then flew somewhere at the Sunken Glades and landed on a branch. She looked at the light in her talon before crushing it and throwing it away at the glades, hoping that it will never be found.

"Kuro stole Sein, it was the end of our days"

* * *

" _End of flashback"_

Ori: So… Kuro was the one for ruining the Forest?

That's what Ori asked after hearing the story from the Spirit Tree, his biological Father, and Sein.

Sein: Yes… Without me, the Spirit Tree cannot focus his power to keep the balance in Nibel.

Ori: But now that you're here, you can go back to… Father, and restore Nibel back to normal, right?

Ori wasn't very comfortable calling the Spirit Tree his Dad, even though he could now tell the connection between them.

Spirit Tree: It is not that simple, my son.

Ori and Sein looked up the Spirit Tree as he spoke.

Spirit Tree: The Elements of Light has been corrupted. Even if my power is restored, it will not undo the corruption that affects them.

Ori: What are the Elements of Light?

Sein: You see, Ori. Nibel is sustained by three elements that are sustained by the Spirit Tree himself. The Element of Waters, high atop the Ginso Tree. The Element of Winds, deep within the Forlorn Ruins. And the Element of Warmth, beneath the fires of Mount Horu. Together they are the Element of Light that keeps Nibel in balance, and now they're corrupted.

Spirit Tree: In order to heal the elements, you Ori, must bring Sein to them. As only she has the power to rekindle their light.

Ori then started to panic when he heard this.

Ori: Wait, me!? But why me? I'm just a kid! Can't somebody else do it?

Spirit Tree: I really didn't wanted to give this task to someone young as you, Ori. But…

Sein: Ori… all your brothers and sisters were slaughtered by Kuro. Right now, you're the last Spirit Guardian.

Ori was shocked to hear this. He always wanted to know if there are others like himself out there, and now he learned he's the last one since everyone but him has been killed by the very same monster that ruined the Forest.

Spirit Tree: Ori, since you carry my light inside you, you're the only one who can guide Sein. Since she can only use her powers if she is close to my light.

Ori was deep in thought. He doesn't want to go cause this means he'll end up encountering Kuro. But if he didn't, then his Father, along with the Forest and all the animals living in Nibel will die.

Ori: Alright… I'll… do it!

Spirit Tree: Thank you, my son.

Sein: We'll find the first element beyond the Spider Coves, atop the tree were water once flowed.

With that, Ori and Sein started heading for the Ginso Tree in order to heal the Element of Waters. However, Ori is still unsure if he can do this.

* * *

 **-Hollow Grove-**

Sein: Be careful Ori, the grounds here are unstable…

That's what Sein told Ori as the young Spirit Guardian entered Hollow Grove, which have a few unstable grounds so he have to be careful. Just then, a Stomper appeared in front of Ori and Sein.

Ori: It's a Stomper!

Sein: Stay behind me Ori!

The Stomper jumped high before landing in front of Ori. However, the ground beneath it crumbled and he fell down not coming back. Ori and Sein sweat dropped at this Stomper unlucky moment.

Ori: …

Sein: Like I said, you have to be careful where you walk.

The two then started walking as they were heading for the Ginso Tree and restore the Element of Waters. Ori however, was still feeling uncertain about this quest he was given. He wasn't sure if he's able to do this, but if he do nothing then Nibel will perish. Sein stopped as she noticed the uncertainty in Ori's eyes.

Sein: I know what you're thinking Ori…

Ori snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at Sein.

Ori: Huh?

Sein: As you already know, neither me or the Spirit Tree wanted you to take this burden on your shoulders. But because of the Forest decay a lot of its inhabitants lost their home… and worse.

Ori sighed as he knew it was true, but he isn't sure if he can do this. He is a young child facing the dangers that's invading this Forest.

Ori: I know Sein, but…

Before Ori can continue, his ears perked up as he heard something.

?: Chirp! Chirp!

Ori: Huh? What's that?

Following the sound, Ori and Sein stood in front of a big tree, where the chirping sound comes from.

?: Chirp! Chirp!

Sein: It's coming from up there!

When Ori looked up, he saw in one of the branches a baby blue bird trying to reach a cluster of orange fruit, the same fruit he and his mother ate back home.

Ori: A blue bird…

Sein: That's odd. All of the birds should have move away when the forest started to change.

They watched the bird bathed its wings in order to reach the fruit, but somehow it failed and started to fall toward the cold, dark ground.

Ori: Ah!

Ori reacted quickly as he ran to save the bird. He jumped and grabbed the blue bird with both hands, and he ended falling face first to the ground. But the bird was save in his hands as it looked curious at its savior.

Blue bird: Chirp?

Ori got his face off the ground and looked at the bird in relief.

Ori: Don't worry, I got you.

As got up in a sitting position with the blue bird still in his hands, Sein came to check on Ori.

Sein: Ori, are you alright?

Ori: Yeah, and so is the blue bird.

Blue bird: Chirp!

Sein took a closer look at the blue bird as she looked around it, the bird's eyes curiously following the strange glowing object.

Sein: This bird is actually a baby girl, Ori.

Ori: That explains why she couldn't fly, she's still young.

His mother Naru taught Ori everything about the animals, including how baby birds can't fly yet until they grow a little. Ori looked up at the fruits on the tree that the baby blue bird tried to reach and failed.

Ori: You must be hungry, right?

Baby blue bird: Chirp! Chirp!

The blue baby bird nodded her head. Ori then gave a smile to her.

Ori: Don't worry, I'll help you.

With these words, Ori got up and put the blue baby bird on his head. He then began climbing the tree with Sein following and got the fruits which wasn't difficult for him. After getting the food, Ori, Sein and the baby blue bird were now sitting on the baby's nest inside a hollow tree. Ori was giving the fruit to the baby blue bird, who was happily eating it till her tummy is full.

Ori: There, are you full blue bird?

Baby blue bird: Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

The baby blue bird replied happily as she got on Ori's shoulder and rubbed her face on his cheek in affection. Ori laughed at the gesture as he grabbed the young bird.

Ori: (Laughs)… I'm glad you're okay now.

Baby blue bird: Chirp! Chirp!

Ori's expression then changed into a questioned look as he looked at the baby blue bird.

Ori: But why are you alone up here? Where's your Mom?

At these words the blue bird gained a saddened look in her eyes. Ori saw it and he immediately became sad as well, as he understand what she's going trough.

Sein: Like I said before, the birds must have left the forest when it started dying. But since this bird wasn't able to fly yet, she had to stay to take care of her and gather food despite not many being there left. I don't think the mother was able to make it.

Ori sighed at Sein's words, that's definitely what he went through, and now is this young baby bird as well. Ori then started giving the baby blue bird a hug to comfort her, which she happily accepted it.

Ori: I'm sorry for your loss. It must have been very hard losing your mom.

The baby blue bird looked at Ori in confusion. She shook her head and pointed her wing to a certain direction.

Baby blue bird: Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

Now it was Ori's turn to be confused.

Ori: Huh? What are you trying to tell me?

Sein did understood what the chick was trying to say.

Sein: She's trying to say that her mother is still alive.

Ori: Really!? Is that true!?

The baby blue bird nodded happily at him.

Ori: Then let's go look for your mom!

With that, Ori slide down from the tree with the baby blue bird in hand, and went to the direction she pointed to. Sein soon followed after them.

Sein: Ori, wait! We were supposed to head to the Ginso Tree in order to restore the Element of Waters!

Ori: I know Sein, but I don't want baby blue bird and his mom be separated any longer, so I'm going to bring them together!

Sein was very surprised at the tone of Ori's voice. Before he was very unsure about the mission he was given to him, but now he was serious and determined to reunite the baby bird with her mother. Sein then chose not speak and simply followed Ori.

….

Ori and Sein, along with the Baby Blue Bird sitting on Ori's head, continue searching for the Bird's mother as they passed big tree's, jumping on wooden platforms, and carefully facing a few slug-like creatures.

?: (Growl)…

Ori and Sein quickly hide behind a rock as they saw two Stompers surrounding a few rocks.

Ori: What are they doing?

Sein: Mmm…

Sein hummed as she tried to figure out why the Stompers are being so aggressive on a few rocks, until a chirping sound was heard, but it wasn't the Baby Blue Bird.

?: Chirp! Chirp!

The Stompers then suddenly became aggressive as they jumped above the rocks and were clawing on a small opening on the rocks, where the source of the chirping voice came.

Baby Blue Bird: Chiiirp! Chirp!

Ori looked at the worried bird hopping on his head as he then understood what she is trying to say and looked at Sein.

Ori: Sein, Blue Bird's mother is inside those rocks!

Sein: I know, leave them to me Ori!

Ori and Sein left their hiding spot and head for the two Stompers. One of them took notice of them, but when it turned around it was defeated by a barrage of Sein's spirit flames. The other Stomper jumped and tried to flatten Ori only for him to dodge and climbed above the rocks. The last Stomper couldn't do anything as it was the next to be defeated by Sein. With the danger over, Ori, Sein, and the Baby Blue Bird looked at the opening in rocks calling to Baby Blue Bird's mother.

Ori: Mama Blue Bird, it is safe to come out.

Baby Blue Bird: Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

Hearing the sound of the blue Bird, a head of an older blue Bird poked as she searched the sound of her child, until she looked up and saw that her child was on top of the head of a young Spirit Guardian.

Mama Blue Bird: Chirp! Chirp!

The mother chirped happily as she full got out of the hole and Ori gently placed Baby Blue Bird in front of her. Mama Blue Bird was happy to see her child and so was she. The mother draped her wing on Baby Blue Bird and they both started snuggling in happiness. Ori was happy as well, seeing a mother and child together happily reminded him of his time with Naru. Ori then noticed something odd on the mother's left wing.

Ori: Hey, can I take a look?

Ori scooted closer to Mama Blue Bird, but the mother bird then took notice and became wary of him.

Ori: Don't worry, I only want to help.

At this the mother became relaxed as she allowed Ori to grab her and take a look on her left wing.

Ori: Your wing, it looks broken!

Sein: That explains why she didn't come back. She must have encountered trouble on the way, there are enemies that can fly.

Ori got up as he now holds both blue birds in his arms.

Ori: When my arm got hurt, Mommy taught me how to take care of it. Don't worry Mama Blue Bird, I'll help heal your win…

?: (Multiple growls)…

Ori sentence was stopped as he heard the multiple growls. He slowly turned around and saw to his horror a dozen of Stompers watching at him.

Sein: Ori… run!

Ori didn't need to be told twice as he quickly started to run back to the way he came from, with a dozen Stompers angrily chasing after him because of his light. Ori was jumping again on the wooden platforms. Sein wasn't able to defend Ori and the bird family against a dozen enemies, but she can slow them down as she burned the ropes holding the platforms with her spirit flame, causing the platforms to fall on the slope. The Stompers stopped as they saw Ori on the other side, but it wasn't enough as they jumped down the slope. Ori was far away from the Stompers, but he knew it wouldn't take long before they reach him. Just then, Sein sensed something.

Sein: _"This feeling I'm getting, this will help!"_

Sein then flew another way as she called out to Ori.

Sein: This way Ori! Quickly!

Without a word, Ori went after Sein, with the Birds holding on in his arms. Sein lead Ori to the same hole the unlucky Stomper made. Once underground, Ori saw another Ancestral Tree.

Ori: Another Ancestral Tree?

Sein: Yes. Aeno, the spirit that died here, was strong and courageous. Listen to his voice Ori, he was able to focus our light.

Ori put the two Birds in front of the Ancestral Tree and started to absorb its light. The Birds looked at Ori in awe as he was flouting in there before he completely absorbed Aeno's light.

Ori: Charge Flame?

Sein: It's a very powerful ability. However, it took Aeno some time to master it because controlling our light is difficult to control.

Ori: Wait, but that means I can't use it then?!

Before Sein could explain, they heard growling noises as they saw the Stompers fall down the hole. It didn't take long for them to find the light they hated.

Ori: Oh no, they found us! And there's no other way out of this cave!

Sein: Don't worry Ori, I can be used as a catalyst so you can use Aeno's power.

Ori: A what?

Sein: No time to explain! Just grab me!

Ori did as she told as he now holds the sphere of light in his hands.

Sein: Now focus on the spirit flame inside me, accumulate it up, and then unleash it!

Ori was trying to do what Sein instructed him as he tried to focus. However, the sight of a dozen Stompers furiously running toward him is feeling Ori with terror in his heart. His widening in fear.

Baby Blue Bird: Chiiirp!

Ori was snapped out of his fear state as he looked at his back a terrified Baby Blue Bird with her mother covering her with her good wing. Even though it will do nothing to protect her child, Mama Blue Bird wanted to protect her child the best she could. Seeing a mother protecting her child reminded Ori of Naru protecting him. With determination now appearing in his eyes, Ori turned his attention back to the Stompers, now determined to protect this family. Time seemed to slow down as Ori focus on building energy inside Sein. Just when the Stompers were about to reach Ori, his eyes opened and then he unleashed a powerful charge flame that engulfed all the Stompers in a burst of spirit fire. With the Stompers gone, Ori fell on his knees as the attack used a lot of his energy. Sein was out of Ori's hands as she now floats in front of him.

Sein: You did it Ori.

Ori: (Panting)… I did it.

The two birds went to Ori and chirped at him. Ori knew that they were saying "thank you" to him. He was glad that he was able to protect them.

….

Back at the nest Ori used a few strings and branches and used them to mend the mother's wing.

Ori: There. Soon your wing will be all better, Mama Blue Bird.

The mother looked at the work Ori did on her left wing and felt that it didn't hurt to much. She chirped happily at him. The mother then started to eat the orange fruit Ori brought a while ago, with Baby Blue Bird happily hopping around her mother. Ori watched the two together with a smile on his face.

Sein: That was a very noble thing you did, Ori. Bringing this family back together.

Ori: Yeah.

Sein: … But you know that they can't stay here. The food they got isn't enough, and they need to fly to save place. But with the mother's wing broken, and the baby to young to fly, I'm worried if they'll be able to make it or not.

Ori sighed as he knew it was true.

Ori: Sein…

Sein: Yes Ori?

Ori: Will everything go back to normal when we heal the Elements of Light?

Sein: Yes Ori. Once the Elements are healed and I am returned to my position to the Spirit Tree, then the Forest will start to heal.

Ori then got up quickly, which surprised Sein.

Ori: Alright, let us go!

Sein: Ori?

Ori: I don't want that others continue to suffer. And I don't want that they lose their Mom like I did either!

It is then that Sein finally understood Ori's actions.

Sein: Is this the reason why you did this Ori?

Ori nodded at her. He then felt someone poking at his feet. He saw that it was Baby Blue Bird who was curious at what Ori's talking about. Ori then crouched down to her.

Ori: I have to go Baby Blue Bird. I have to go so I can help restore Nibel back to the way it was, so you and your mommy don't have suffer anymore.

The Baby Blue Bird was sad at seeing Ori leaving.

Ori: Don't worry, I promise I'll come back. Hey! How about I gave you a name.

Baby Blue Bird: Chirp?

Ori: I'll call you… Joy!

Sein: Joy?

Ori: Yeah! It makes me very happy seeing these two together. It reminds me of the happy times I had with Mommy.

Ori then turned back the young bird.

Ori: So Joy, do you like it.

Ori's answer was peck on his nose from Joy, which was her way of kissing him. Whit this, Ori and Sein started heading back toward their journey as they left the nest and say goodbye to Joy and her mother.

Ori: Goodbye Joy! Goodbye Mama Blue Bird!

The bird family waved goodbye with their wings as they watched Ori and Sein leave. The two were back on the road heading towards the Ginso Tree and restore the Elements of Water. On the way, Sein thought on how Ori changed during this search and rescue mission.

Sein: _"Ori, before you were very unsure if you were capable to save Nibel. But now that you have a reason, you became more confident. As long as you are confident and believe in yourself, then you'll succeed."_

* * *

 **Well? What do you think? Please review of you like this story.**


	4. Part 04: The Water Vein Thief

**Part 04: The Water Vein Thief**

 **-Spider Cove, Hollow Grove-**

The Spider Cove is a cave in the Hollow Grove that's inhabited by Spiders. Everywhere that the eye can are walls filled with roots and spiderwebs, along with its inhabitants the Spiders.

BOOM!

A loud explosion ended the silence as coming out of the smoke was Ori and Sein as they entered the Spider Coves.

Ori: Are you sure we need to cross here?

Sein: Yes, The Spider Coves are connected to Thornfelt Swamp, that's where the Ginso Tree is.

Sein flew ahead of Ori she looked at the path they need to go... which is filled with sharp thorns.

Sein: Altough we need to find a safer way for you to cross here.

As she and Ori looked around, Ori looked up and saw something hanging in the ceiling.

Ori: What about that?

Sein looked to where Ori is pointing to and saw a hanging boulder covered in webs and Spider eggs.

Sein: I know that would do, altough the Spiders wouldn't be too happy about what whe're about to do, but what choice do we have?

Ori and Sein then reached above the ceiling, where the end of the spider tthread is holding the suspended rock.

Sein: Ready, Ori? Once we drop this rock you must move as fast as you can, got it?

Ori: Okay.

Sein flew into Ori's hands as the young Spirit Guardian is preparing the Charge Flame. Once Sein started to glow brightly, Ori threw her at the end of the spider thread, with the ensueing explosion broke the thread and dropped the boulder filled with spider eggs down the floor with thorns.

Ori: We did it!

Ori celebration was then put on hold when he heard the angry hisses all around him. The Spiders weren't too happy with what the Spirit Guardian did with their spider eggs.

Sein: Run, Ori! Run!

Ori quickly on jumped on the fallen boulder as the horde of Spiders angrily chases him. But then he noticed a figure moving quickly in the shadows. Whatever it was it's not a Spider. Putting what he saw behind his back, Ori quickly excited the coves with the Spiders still in tow as he uses strange plants that's emiting blue light rising in the air. The blue plants help him jump higher up to the Trees as the Spiders loses sight of him.

* * *

 **-Thornfelt Swamp-**

As Ori continued to jump from place to place as he finaly made to Thornfelt Swamp, the same figure was watching them again before he went and pulled a lever the same as the one in Sunken Glades. It wasn't long for Ori and Sein to see the familiar activated traps in front of them.

Ori: Huh? These are the same back at the Glades!

Sein: You're right, someone must've been watching us. Keep your guard up, Ori.

Ori had no trouble passing through the traps thanks to his previoua experience, the only thing challengin was the group of slimes and their poisonous projectiles. Sein was able to defeat them all and with a little help of Ori's Flame Charge. They finally reached the Ginso Tree, a gigantic structure that houses the Element of Water, the first element they have to restore.

"While Ori brought light and hope to the forest"

Ori: Hey, who is that?

Sein looked at where Ori is pointing to and to her surprise at the Ginso Tree gate was a long-limbed, dark-colored creature that makes you think that it's a Spider with bright round orange eyes and spiny fur atop his spherical head. He was currently crouching while snuggling with a glowing watery orb in his long arms.

"Others gave in, embraced darkness and fear"

The strange creature then noticed Ori and Sein watching and began immediatly frightened as he clutched the orb harder.

?: No! It's mine! It's not yours so leave me!

With that he quickly jumped away with the watery orb in hand thanks to his long legs. Sein immediatly recognised the creature that ran away.

Sein: A Gumon from the Forlorn Ruins! And he took the Water Vein!

Ori: Water Vein?

Sein: It's a magical orb that acts as a key to open the gate inside the Ginso Tree! We must follow his steps, we must get back what he stole!

And with that, Ori and Sein began their chase of the Water Vein Thief, the Gumon noticed them following him as he jumped down a cliff. Ori was soon attacked by worm-like enemies called Mortars, who Ori has to dodge quickly their highly accurate spits. The Guardian Spirit and the light and eyes of the Spirit Tree saw the Water Vein Thief acrobaticly jumped down and went inside a cave entrance, just before Ori reached the entrance was closed by a purple-veined wall. Ori was about to prepare a Charge Flame to...

Sein: Ori! Duck!

Ori quickly did just that without questioning as above his head flew a spit from a Mortar that easily destroyed the wall. Ori saw there were more Mortars behind him and he and Sein quickly entered the Moon Grotto.

* * *

 **-Moon Grotto-**

Ori and Sein are now inside the Moon Grotto as they searched for the Water Vein Thief.

Sein: This is the Moon Grotto. That Gumon must be around here somewhere.

Ori: There!

Ori saw the Gumon jumping down even further with the Water Vein in his arms as he dodged purple death lasers coming from the walls. Ori looked fearfully at the purple death lasers.

Ori: Do we have to cross that to reach him?

Sein: ... yeah.

With carefull precision, Ori managed to pass the purple lasers (while almost losing his tail), dus continues their chase at the Water Vein Thief. As they go further down they saw the Gumon again as he gently dropped the Water Vein and then followed suit even further down the grotto. As Ori and Sein defeated a few enemies along the way they saw the Gumon on the other side of the bridge.

Sein: Gumon! Give back the Water Vein you stole!

Ori and Sein quickly went after him as the Gumon shook head frantically.

Water Vein Thief: No! I told you it's mine! I wouldn't let you have hit.

The Gumon quickly grabbed a lever nearby, just as Ori was crossing the bridge the Gumon pulled the lever down and the next thing Ori knew, the bridge dislocated and fell and Ori fell to the deepest part of the Grotto as the Gumon watched him fall with Sein following him.

* * *

 **-Gumo's Hideout-**

Luckily, Ori saw a underwater lake with clean water and quickly dive in, saving him from a painfull landing. Ori burst out of the water and lay on his knees on the ground as he recovers from the Gumon's trap. Sein flew down and check on him in worry.

Sein: Ori! Are you alright?

Ori: Yes, I'm fine, Sein. Where are we?

Just as Ori said that, the Gumon jumped down in fronted of them.

Water Vein Thief: Welcome to Gumon's Hideout! You're in my turf now, little spirit!

The Gumon, now known as Gumo, left the two light beings and ran towards a cave, where they lost sight of him.

Ori: Gumo's Hideout?

Sein: We must be were that Gumon is secretly living.

True that, they saw a small cottage were Gumo probably must have build.

Sein: Come on, Ori! We still have to get back the Water Vein!

So Ori and Sein entered the cave Gumo went, only to stand in front of huge moving pillars in different directions that are bashing the walls or one another.

Ori: What is this place?

Sein: The Gumon's are excellent builders, I bet it was Gumo that build those traps.

Ori and Sein has to cross carefully once again and not getting squished. As they reached one of the many paths they found Gumo stomping on the ground.

Sein: Gumo! I'll say this once again, give back the Water Vein you stole!

Gumo: You have to get past this guy first!

Ori and Sein were confused at what he meant as the Gumon jumped away. Before they could gave chase a Mortar suddenly jumped out of the ground and send a spit attack at Ori, who managed to dodge away in time.

Sein: We must take care of that Mortar first!

Ori had to move and dodge quickly as the Mortam is picking up his movements and throw spit attacks at the direction he moved. Since attack it with a volley of Spirit Flames until finally the Mortar was down. Once Ori got his breath back he looked around and noticed that the Water Vein Thief isn't around anymore.

Ori: Gumo is gone.

Sein: Then we must continue searching for him.

The passed the moving pillars again and went to another path jumping down sharp stakes until they saw in front of them pass the poisoned water stood another Ancestral Tree.

Sein: An Ancestral Tree... Leru lay here. She was swift, agile, used to cut through the air.

Ori then went in front the Tree and absorbed Leru's ability. He did a little test and to his surprise he can jump again while in the air.

Ori: This ability is very usefull!

Sein: Yes, you should be able to reach places that are to far for you to reach.

Ori tested it as he jumped in the air, then he felt something like solid ground on his tiny hoofes but he actually jumped on air again, did a little twirl and landed back on the other side.

Ori: Wow...

As he went back to where he came from he didn't notice Gumo was watching him. With Leru's ability, Ori was able to reach a high wall and jumped to the other side of Gumo's Hideout that he cannot cross. However, he still has ways to go to reach back the top. As he and Sein continued on their path, they saw the Watervein Thief jump-climbing across the spikes as he went above.

Sein: Ori, be carefull!

The stakes around the walls, floors and ceilings made it a challenge for Ori. He almost fell but managed to get across. After jumping the moving pillars that's jutting across the ceiling, Ori and Sein saw Gumo again.

Gumo: This time, there's no way you can get me up ahead!

The Gumon jumped to another side with Ori and Sein following suit. They lost him as Gumo has a lot of experience crossing around his hideout. Ori and Sein continued climbing in order to finally catch the Watervein Thief. Meanwhile, Gumon was above as he grabbed hold of a lever.

Gumo: Hehe... This will hold that little Spirit for a while, until I find a way to make him stop bothering me.

He then pulled down the lever, but the lever got stuck as it didn't move. After a few pulls, Gumo brought down the lever, but then he heard a crack which means the lever broke. But that's not the onlt thing that happened. Gumo fell when he pulled too hard ans broke a wooden pillar holding the ceiling. This caused a large to to fall from the ceiling and landed on Gumo's long arms.

Gumo: Aaaaah!

The Gumon was now trapped and cannot escape. And the unstable ceiling is letting loose more rocks as they are falling down to where Ori and Sein are.

Sein: Ori, look up!

Ori saw the rolling rocks coming down on them, but he managed to dodge them, yet more stones are still coming down. With his new Double Jump ability, Ori was able to dodge the rocks that almost fall on him. Ori and Sein finaly reached the top, where they saw the trapped Gumon with a big boulder on his legs.

Gumo: No! P-Please! Don't hurt me!

Ori: I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you.

Gumo was surprised, it's been a long time since he last someone who wanted to help, that was before the forest went blind. Ori pulled the rock off Gumo's arms, which fortunately weren't badly hurt. They then went to another room, away from the still falling rocks.

Gumo: Why did you save me?

Ori, Sein and Gumon was now resting across each other with the Water Vein resting on Gumo's side.

Ori: Why not? Is it not right to help somebody?

Gumo: Not anymore. Ever since Nibel became blind, It's all for themselves now. My friends betrayed me to save themselves.

Ori became saddened when he heard that.

Ori: But that's sad. Turning their backs on their friend, don't they what they feel about this?

Gumo was now even more surprised to hear this. Ever since the day his friends abandoned him, he started to live all on his own in this cave since he can no longer trust anyone. But here in front of him, is a very young Spirit who showed concerned for him and understood that his friends betrayal hurted him.

Gumo: Why are you here anyway? I'm surprised that a kid like you managed this far in the forest.

Ori ears drooped since it means he had to remember his sad past, but he had to.

Ori: I once lived with my Mom in Swallow's Nest.

Gumo: Mom? I thought the Spirits were born of the Spirit Tree, the Father.

Sein: Ori here is adopted.

Gumon eyes widened when he heard the floating sphere talking, he didn't expect that.

Gumo: And who are you?

Sein: My name is Sein, the eyes of the Spirit Tree. And this young one here is Ori. Like I said, Ori is adopted by a lightless creature named Haru. She passed away since she gave the last of her food to Ori. After that, Ori wandered the forest and met the Spirit Tree, gaining his light and finding me. The Spirit Tree then gave Ori this mission.

Gumo: Mission?

Sein: To restore Nibel.

Gumo's eyes widened again.

Gumo: What?

Sein: An evil Owl named Kuro took me from the Spirit Tree. That's why the forest is falling off balance since the Spirit Tree needs all of his power to sustain the three elements. Now that Ori here as the Spirit Tree's light in him, we can restore all the elements so life can be brought back in Nibel.

Gumo let this all sink in his head.

Gumo: And you came here to restore the Element of Water in the Ginso Tree, right?

Sein: Yes, but we need the key, the Water Vein that you took, to open the gate inside the Ginso Tree.

Ori: Please Gumo, can we have the Water Vein back.

Gumo looked in the pleading eyes of the young Spirit. If Nibel was to be restored again...

Gumo: If you succeed, will everything go back to normal again?

Ori and Sein: Yes.

That's all what the Gumon needed to hear as he rolled the Water Vein to Ori and Sein. Sein somehow make the Water Vein float in the air and then she absorbed it. Ori already knew that Sein can store some magical items in her.

Ori: Thanks, Gumo!

However, when Ori turned around, he saw that the Gumon has silently left.

Ori: Gumo?

Sein: It must have been some time since Gumo talked with someone who really cared, Ori. Come on, let's head back to the Ginso Tree and bring back the waters!

With that, Ori and Sein began their trek back to the surface, not noticing that Gumo was watching them again.

"Ori brought kindness and hope to his heart"

* * *

 **-Thornfelt Swamp-**

Ori and Sein stood back again in front of the gate of the Ginso Tree. They found a path that led back to the second place with the traps.

Sein: Alright, I'm gonna put the Water Vein on the gate, then it will open.

Ori nodded as Sein summoned the Water Vein and put it on a slot on the gate. A stream of energy flow in a river-like patern and the gate twisted around before moving apart, revealing the entrance of the Ginso Tree. Ori walked with Sein as he know there will be a lot of climbing.

* * *

 **-Ginso Tree-**

The inside of the Ginso Tree is not what Ori expected, the entire tree is decaying from the inside as well as corruption everywhere. Sein checked around the state of the Ginso Tree and went back to Ori.

Sein: The waters of Nible once flowed through this very tree... Now it's all rotten and dried up inside. We shall restore the flow, the Ginso Tree's heart we must find.

With that the climb of the Ginso Tree has begun. Sein has to destroy some corruption blocking their way and Ori jumped a few broken platforms before reaching a strange glowing hole in the wall.

Ori: What is that?

Sein: The tree is magical, Ori. We can go to a different location if we use one of these warp tunnels.

So Ori entered the "warp tunnel" and saw to his surprise that he's on the other side of where he cane from only higher. Ori continued to take advantage of the warp tunnels to reach unreachable places as he continued his climb. Jumping above decaying thorns and spiked enemies that are surprisingly to hard for Sein to destroy. Jumping around warp tunnels quickly and tried to take advantage of the enemies attack to destroy hard to destroy walls, and defeating a Mortar that's attacking everywhere. Ori almost got dizzy as he fell to a warp hole and come out of the ceiling and then falling in the same warp hole over and over again. Ori fell flat face down at the difficulty of traversing the tree.

Ori: I never knew climbing here was gonna be so hard! Sein, how long till we reach the Water Element?

Sein: Not long, there is still more to climb though.

Ori face fell on the floor again as he groaned. Sein sweatdropped at this but she couldn't blame Ori. He is still a young child without much experience. Suddenly, Sein sensed something and saw to her surprise another Ancestral Tree.

Sein: Ori look, another Ancestral Tree!

This got Ori to stand up again as he followed Sein to the Ancestral Tree.

Sein: Cries of dismay I heard deep inside this Ancestral Tree. Reem was agile, he dashed through the air. Listen to his voice, the wishdom he shared.

Ori went close to the Ancestral Tree and began absorbing its light, his body glowed bright as he now got Reem's ability.

Sein: His Bash ability is useful. You can now leap over enemies, projectiles and other small moving objects. You can also redirect them. This ability will also help you reach the top more easier now.

Ori: Really?

Sein: Yes. Use that lantern over there to bash yourself over there.

Ori looked at the lantern Sein showed him and up ahead is a platform that's unreachable. Using his Double Jump to reach the lantern and then used his new ability. To his surprise time seemed to slow down, but Ori guessed right that he may not have much time so he gave a surprisingly fast leap and reached the platform. Ori looked happily down at Sein.

Ori: Look Sein, I did it!

Sein: I knew you could, Ori!

Thanks to this new ability, Ori was able to climb the tree even faster using the lanters, the enemies attacks, or the enemies themselves to leap around paths that will take too long to reach. Finally, Ori and Sein reached the Element of Water, which is heavily surrounded by curroption and leaking poisoned waters.

Sein: The heart of the Ginso Tree once kept the Element of Water safe, but now it's currupted, all foul and decayed. We have to help it, cure it and cleanse all the blight by removing the curroption on both sides.

Ori began his work as he climbed two times each side of the curroption holding the Element of Water. He destroyed the curroption using Flame Charge on each of the sides, freeing the Element. Ori and Sein stood back in front of the weakened Element as the eyes of the Spirit Tree is ready to restore it.

Sein: Now, we can restore the Element of Waters! With this one rekindled, there's two more to go.

With that, Sein emitted an incredible blue light that the Element is absorbing and in a blue flash, the Element of Waters is purified and is now releasing clean water.

Ori: We did it!

The celebration was cut off quickly as Ori and Sein heard a rumbling noise and the sound of water rushing. The two looked down at where it came from and saw an enourmos amount of water rising to where Ori and Sein are.

Sein: RUN!

In panick, Ori used his Dash ability to leap from the lanters in order to stay away from the rusing waters as he continued to climb the Ginso Tree. But the water is coming very fast behind him and Ori started leaping even faster than before, till finally, he reached the exit and the water pushed him to the outside, where it was night and the full moon shines it bright light on the forest. Ori landed hard on his back as water was spouting from the exit until the force became less and now it's just rushing down outside the tree. Sein went to Ori to check on him as he got up.

Sein: Ori, are you alright?! I'm so sorry! I should have saw this coming but I didn't!

Ori gave Sein a smile despite being a little hurt to reassure her.

Ori: I'm fine, Sein... But tell me, did we do it?

Ori's answer came in the sound of thunder as rain started to fall, the first in a very long time.

Sein: Yes, Ori. With the Element of Waters rekindle, the pollution in the waters will vanish.

Ori was very happy he heard that, for the first he's now very sure that he can now restore Nibel back to its former beauty. He enjoys the fresh water falling on his fury when suddenly in a flash of thunder, Ori saw movement to his left and saw to his horror, the wicked creature that ruined Nibel and caused everyone and his misery, Kuro. The shadowy Owl spread her wings to fly up and then landed in front of Ori and Sein, she approached them with blazing white eyes filled with hate. Ori fell on his behind as he finally meet Kuro face to face. He has never felt so afraid in his entire life as he saw the blazing eyes of hate glaring at him, it is only that he snapped out of it when he heard Sein's voice.

Sein: ORI, RUN!

This got him back on his feet as he tried to runaway from Kuro even though he doesn't know where to run. Kuro didn't plan to let him run away from her so easily, so she charged at Ori and swatted him away with her wing, knocking the young Spirit Gaurdian out cold and he started to fall from the Ginso Tree. Kuro flew in to purseu him as she wanted his life in her talons and dived at him.

Kuro: SCHREEEEEECH!

"It's was the light that she hated, the light of our kind"

"But Ori's kindness would once again save my child"


End file.
